Switching Life
by Wing Moon
Summary: What well happen if Yoh and Hao switched bodies! Read and find out! This story is to my friend evelyn619! HaoXAnna, YohXOC and MantaXOC!


I don't own SK! I haven't seen all the episodes so please for give me if I decide or write something wrong. Please don't flame for that! Please!

This story is to evelyn619 for her great stories and for a beginning of a great friendship.

Summary: What well happen if Yoh and Hao switched bodies! Read and find out! This story is to my friend evelyn619! HaoXAnna, YohXOC and MantaXOC!

Key:

"_Thought"_

_**Dream or Flashback**_

"Talk"

(_Spirit thoughts conversation_)

**Song**

**Japanese word to English**

_ AN-author note>_

**/Sound effect/**

Switching Life

Chapter 1

Yoh yawned and put his head right back on the deck. Yoh's short brown hair covered his eyes so it was like a curtain for him to sleep. It was two weeks until the finals of Shaman King Fight but until then they had to go back to their normal life. If Hao didn't come into his life then he could have been the SK by now. Now he has to wait until some of the office of SK Fight decrees some of Hao power and make at least a little weaker for the shamans so its a little safe. Yea, right like that going stop him from killing people and weak shamans.

"_Boring_" thought Yoh yawning again.

He looked though the class and spotted his best friend Manta. He was yawning, too and this friend was strange. Then his thought went to Hao and how hewas going defeat him.

"_How am I going to defeat him? If he wasn't alive I wouldn't even be here! Man this suck… who need Social Studies ANYWAYS! It's not going help me in Shaman Fight or defeat Hao anyways._" thought Yoh dosing of to sleep.

>>>>

Hao wiped the sweat of his forehead and yawned. He finally made it on top of a mountain. His long dark brown did even sweep side to side because there no wind. With no wind and the hot sun beating down on him it felt like time was stopped making Hao remember every sweat that dropped. Even if his spirit was fire he couldn't take it anymore! He wishes he could just destroy sun just like humans and weak shamans. Before another sweat dripped off his forehead he heard someone take a deep breath. He turned around and saw his trusted comrade Opacho. She was small girl about a little taller then Manta. She had curly hair and she wore a cape like Hao. _Sorry if that not like what she really look like. Sorry again!>_

"Opacho is tried Mater Hao. Can we rest?" asked Opacho rubbing her feet.

Hao didn't look down at Opacho but smirked.

"Yes you can. While I have so fun with some _Humans_." said Hao smiling the last words and wiping some more sweat.

Opacho was about to ask what humans but spotted what her master said. Right there was a small village in theside of the mountain and Hao next target.

"Ok with Opacho. Me tell the others and have fun Master Hao." Said Opacho turning around and went to tell the others.

Hao smirked and went down to village.

"Oh I will Opacho…" said Hao.

>>>>

School was finally over and Yoh went to find Manta. He found him outside talking to a guy who looks just like his father and how right he was.

"But dad my grades are goingup again why can't I stay in this school."said Manta and with a yawn.

**/Slap/**

Manta was on the floor while holding his check.

"Because of that Asakura witch?" asked his father.

Yoh eye widen and luckily he wasn't spotted. He went near the nearest bush and started listening.

Manta got up red in the face and did the unthinkable… he punched his father.

"SHUT UP! YOH IS NOT A WITCH YOU ARE! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOUR JOB! NOT YOU'RE FAMILY OR ANYTHING! I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT JUST TO KEEP MY GRADES AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET. I'M JUST A TOOL TO YOU. AM I DAD?" yelled Manta while wiping the blood of his hand.

Yoh and Manta's father were both surprised and shocked.

First, Manta never fought anyone.

Secound, He never punches or stands up to his father.

Manta father stood up and smirk just like Hao dose when he going to kill humans or weak shamans.

"Yes you're a tool." said his father turning around and walking away.

Manta mouth dropped and stared wide eyes at his father.

Yoh veined popped out and made a fist.

"_Freak he should join Hao fan club. Use…_" thought Yoh but got cut off when his eye meet Manta.

"You heard…" said Manta in a low tone.

"Yea…" said Yoh looking down at his feet feeling guilty for listening to their conversation.

>>>>

In small village that Hao was about to attack a girl was thrown out of a shop.

"But…" said the girl.

"We don't need any girl who can switch people or thing's bodies. So GET OUT HERE!" said the shop keeper shutting the door.

The girl was 13 years old and had pink curly short hair with white hair monkey cut. She wore a short sleeve shirt and a min-skirt that was pink. She had a pink head banded with a symbol of a bird-like-wolf.

The girl mumbled and went to next shop.

"_My family needs food… if I don't bring a least a penny to my family. I can't bear to face them._" thought the girl.

Then the girl spirit came out and he looked just likeher head banded symbol. He had a blue body with white wings and had a star on his forehead.

"Ms. Mandy there is something coming this way!" said Mandy's spirit growling at the figure that was coming near them.

In the air Hao smiled widely while he saw the feared in is target eyes.

"S.O.F. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" yelled Hao.

Then S.O.F. opened his mouth and fire came out his mouth destroying everything in his way. Screams came out of the people as they started running away. This only made thing more fun for Hao and worse for the people.

Hao laughed and started to increase the fire power. As more screams came and as if the sun was destroyed it too was disappearing. Hao smiled a least now it not so hot as before and it proofed that his power was strong.

"MOM!" yelled a little girl who was a foot away form Hao. Her leg was burned and her eyes were red form crying so much.

Hao smiled widely and as he hold his hand in front him so it is showing straight to the girl. Suddenly a big fire ball was formed and it was about to be thrown at the girl when something tapped his spirit shoulder. Turning around to saw another girl who was Mandy andher spiritbird-like-wolfwhich was growling at him.

"WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" yelled Mandywith her spirit backing up with a growl.

Hao laughed and said "Your own size? Do you even have 5 of mana, girl? Because I have 100! Can you defeat that girl…hmmm?"

Mandy made an angry noise and frowned.

"_There only one way to get this guy! That switches bodies' with someone but whom._" thought Mandy.

>>>>

Manta explained everything about his father to Yoh. Every word that Manta told him he got angrier and angrier. Even Amidamaru was getting angry and somehow that increases their mana.

"Well, I might as well go home… and get lecture by mom." sighed Manta ready to get slapped again.

"No way Manta you could stay with Anna and me for a while until your dad wants to say sorry. We have an extra room anyways! So stay with us Manta. I don't like it that you have to waste your time for nothing. At least you have friends… who appetite you. Like me!" said Yoh giving a huge smile for the last few words.

Manta couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks! So let go home and are you sure Anna wouldn't mind." asked Manta.

"Nope!" said Yoh heading towards their home. "And now I have someone to told about other then SK."

Manta laughed again and started to follow his best friend…home.

>>>>

Mandy opened her eyes and smiled widely. She found someone to switch bodies with Hao! It was like they were twins…and how right she was.

"YEN _her spirit the bird-like-wolf.>_ UNLEASH SWITCH SCREEN TO HAO! HAO GO INTO YOH UNTIL YOU LEARNED TO CARE FOR SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THAN YOURSELF! NOW YEN!" yelled Mandy as her spirit went through Hao body.

Hao last words were "How could you defeat me…" and with that he was gone.

>>>>

After explaining to Anna about Manta situation she agreed to let him stay with them. Yoh was now in his own room listening to music and for some reason he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"What…" said Yoh but got cut off when his eyes fell shut.

Mandy's spell was working and little by little Yoh Asakura was becoming Hao Asakura.

TBC

_ Author Note: Man my finger hurt… hope you like it…please review!>_


End file.
